Networked rendering devices can interact with an assemblage of other rendering devices, client devices, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. One example of a rendering device is a MFD (Multi-Function Device), which includes the functionality of multiple rendering devices such as printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and so forth.
Most prior art rendering job delivery systems electronically transmit a rendering job with respect to a remote recipient based on a job requirement. Such prior art systems do not include location data with respect to the remote recipient which places burden on the recipient to determine an appropriate rendering device for rendering the document. Additionally, such approaches do not provide an expedient and efficient means for delivering the rendering document to the remote recipient whose location varies.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exist for an improved wireless location-based rendering job delivery system and method. A need also exists for delivering a rendering job with respect to a remote recipient based on location data, as described in greater detail herein.